The Son of Thanatos
by Itz Kraken
Summary: Love drives us... It molds us... Piper Mclean is living a peaceful and now boring life until a new demi-god shows up at camp. Ryan Aterignis's father Thanatos threatens to destroy everything. Piper, Ryan and her friends Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson join them to stop the plans of Thanatos. CONTAINS SOME LEMONS! SEQUEL IS UP : DAUGHTER OF ATLAS
1. Fire Born

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 1: Birth

New York City... the city that never sleeps. This is where it all began. My Life.

First there was nothing only darkness but then I saw it the world. The sky darkend around me

then launched me to the ground in a ball of blackfire. I crashed into Central Park burning all trees

the instant they were set a blaze from the blackfire.

Sirens, that's all I heard red and blue lights blinding as I rose from the fire shaking, naked

and most of all scared. Darkness and cold is what I felt as I ran from the men in blue when all of

sudden a bolt of purple death struck me and brief pain covered my body then I saw somewhere else away

from the men chasing me.

I was now in a different setting than the park... much different It was a fully furnished apartment.

"How do I know this"? I asked myself but non the less I put clothes on and rested on the king sized bed

confused and curious. Who was I , What am I?

This was the beginning of my adventure.


	2. His Arival

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 2: His Arival

One Year Later

Piper

8:14 AM

The sun was up and I opened my eyes but I had the feeling that I always have when waking up...  
the need to go back to sleep. I finally woke up fully and got ready for another day at camp.  
Days were slow at Camp Half-Blood not that I didn't mind it not being danger 24/7 was nice.

"Hey sweetie" Now that was the one thing I didn't want to hear this morning I turn my head to see Drew Tanaka staring at me... smiling but I knew she hated me.  
"Cmon sleepy head we have to hurry up"! She was right though I needed to get going.  
4:00 PM

It was a pretty normal day so far a few funny things like Drew trying to flirt with Jason and getting instantly get shot down. I was walking with Jason around camp talking around camp when all of a sudden someone entered the the camp. He wasn't bad looking about 6 foot 2 with raven black hair and a few streaks of white in there, his eyes seemed to change color from Electric blue to and a dark shade of amethyst.

Ryan

As soon as I crossed the tresshold of Camp Half-Blood I felt home... like the apartment was just a facade and I was now home. Everyone looked at me then I saw a man, no a horse, NO A MAN-HORSE.  
He stopped in front of me and put on a smile "Hello My name is Chiron welcome to Camp Half-Blood".  
He held out his hand for me to shake and I did with a smile saying "Hi Ryan Aterignis nice to meet you"!


	3. Claimed

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 3: Claimed

Ryan PoV

The Camp was nice from the looks of its but I still had no idea why I was lured here. Chiron called for someone "PIPER"! he shouted and with that the most beautilful girl I've ever seen came over to us.  
She was a brunette with dark tanned skin and eyes I could have sworn were blue a moment ago but are now green.  
"Hi I'm Piper" she said then I said my name "R-R-Ryan Aterignis" shaking her hand "Ryan, Piper will be showing you around camp".

4:53 PM

Piper was showing me the various cabins of the camp. We talked while walking she told me about herself and then introduced herself again as "Piper Mclean Daughter of Aprhodite". That explained only her beauty not her personality I would have expected her to be a child of Athena or something like that.  
Then I Re-introduced myself as well "Ryan Aterignis, son of errrrrr-someone" she giggled a little bring a smile to my face.

5:55

"Oh I almost forgot dinner" she then explain the way dinner worked at the camp.

6:15

I followed the rules for dinner and sat with the kids from the Hermes cabin. I stayed queit then entire time enjoying the food until I felt a familiar feeling that pulling I felt that led me here. I got up and excused myself and walked toward the beach I saw the clouds darkend and lightning started to strike close to me, I was not fazed.  
Finally I was at the beach. I felt a pain in my chest when I was struck with lightning and pushed into the ocean. When I started to instantly feel better when I was in the water but once again I was struck but this time I felt real pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

6:26

Piper PoV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone heard as I turned toward the hermes table ,Ryan was missing I started for where the screaming was coming from The Sky was dark and I saw one bolt of lightning that would not disappear so I ran towards it and so did Chiron. We got to the beach and I couldn't believe what I saw.  
It was Ryan inside a ball of water being struck with continuous purple lightning. It finally stopped but as soon as that happened the most cuirous thing happend,  
He started to glow like I did in my claiming.

Ryan PoV

I started to glow pink, PINK after the lightning stopped and then it too stopped when the sky opened once again and instead of lightning something worse came out, Blackfire I knew if that hit us non of the campers would survive so I held out my hands to catch the fire "NO"! I shouted was I caught it, I felt my eyes turn ruby red like they do when I am in distress or I'm furious. I aimed the black ball of death back to the sky and then tossed it back to where ever it came from. After that whole ordeal I collasped feeling sleepy. 


	4. Son of Thanatos

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 4: The Son of Thanatos

2 days later

Piper PoV

It has been two days since Ryan was well I guess you can say "claimed" but thats not possible 4 different symbols appeared as the water of Poseidon, the bolt of zeus, Aprhodites aura, and some symbol I didn't know.

Ryan PoV

I woke up in the big house infirmary with pain all over my body. I got up and walked out of the house wanting to step outside because I didn't want to hang in a house all day.  
I made my to the beach and when I finally got there I sat on the warm sand. I find sand a lot more relaxing than the bed I woke up in.

Piper PoV

"Chiron"! I screamed and ran to him asking him how Ryan was doing and he said that he was just on his way to check up on him. I wanted to ask him what god had the symbol of the blackfire Ryan caught but knew I shouldn't have. We got to the infirmary and we saw that no one was there, as in empty, as in he wasn't here. We both looked at each other and I could see the fear in his eyes... shit.  
We asked around camp and people said he was at the beach again so Chiron and I both made our way to the shore and they told the truth he was laying there in the sun humming a tune I didn't know.

Ryan PoV

I lied there humming my favorite tune from a show I watch while I was at the apartment Buffy the Vampire Slayer. As I was humming I heard foot steps and I turned around.  
It was Chiron and Piper standing about 6 yards away. I could see in Chiron that he was feeling scared and relief so I got up and walked toward them with a limp I got from that night.  
"Morning how are you guys today" I said with a smile on my face.  
4:00 Percy PoV

I arived back to camp from a little vacation with ,annabeth, well if you could call it a vacation but it was good to be back at the old camp. Walking to my cabin I was talking with Jason about some new kid that arived a few days ago apparently this guy was claimed be four different gods and I was most shocked to hear one of those gods were my dad Poseidon.  
I was eager to meet this guy Jason told me he was at the beach so I went to my cabin first beforehand. I got to the beach and was suprised to see him talking with Piper Mclean.  
Ryan PoV "So what do you want to know Piper" I said while looking at the ocean waiting for an answer "So what does Aterignis mean"? she said with a curious look on her face. "Blackfire" I responded "I've never heard that last name before" she said "Mclean isn't really common either" I retorted. And with that I got a pshhhh with a light punch on the arm.

Piper PoV

I tried so hard not to question what blackfire was since it was what I passed out from the other day but my broke and said "What's blackfire"? His face went from smiling to long as he was about to open hsi mouth to tell me a voice said "Hello Piper" I turned around to see the one and only Percy Jackson standing behind me. I got and hugged my old friend and introduced Ryan to Percy "Percy Jackson meet Ryan Aterignis, Ryan Aterignis meet Percy Jackson". They said greetings and talked a bit about the claiming they seemed to get along well. They ended their chat and Ryan turned to me and said "So what were we talking about again"? 


	5. Deadly Blackfire

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 5: Deadly Blackfire

Percy PoV

Ryan was a nice kid but I need to talk to Chiron about him I want to know more.

Ryan PoV

I've been talking with Piper with all day and when dinner came I could technically sit at the Aphrodite table but I didn't say anything but she ended up saying "Hey you want to sit with me since you did get technically claimed by my mother so you can sit with me" and being the gentleman I am I accepted her offer.  
So we started eating and I could have sworn I saw Jason staring me down from his table but I was then turned away from Piper resuming our conversatiion from earlier about Blackfire.  
"So what is Blackfire you didn't get to say since Percy interuppted" So I Told the lady the Tale of Blackfire.

"Evil exist inside everyone you, me, everyone. Long ago the Keres created Blackfire from the souls of people and the pure evil inside the fire is so hot it traps the victims soul inside their own body burning the soul to complete oblivion and I when I mean oblivion I mean no underworld, no elysium just pure destruction." her eyes were filled with both horror and fascination. "Wow" She said after I ended my story of the deadly Blackfire. Her eyes then looked confused as she asked "How did you survive touching it?" I then answer "Because I can produce it." Her eyes opened fully in shock "WHAT! really? WHAT!" I giggled a little as she was in shock. "I don't know why I can do it, I guess its because of whoever my mom or dad are."

Piper PoV

"Can you show me?" Oh gods did I just say that? I looked at him in embarassment at what I just said but I didn't see anger on his face only amusement. "I really cannot come up with more than 1 reason you are a daughter of Aphrodite." he said with a smile on his face the whole time.

Jason PoV

She was blushing, WHY WAS SHE BLUSHING I thought to myself. Anger and hatred is what I had for Ryan Aterignis, that motherfucker was trying to steal my girlfriend.  
It was working too she spent all day with him now she invited him to her table! WHAT THE FUCK! I'll show them I'll show them both...

Ryan PoV

It was after dinner and I was talking to Piper and her boyfriend Jason Grace. I guided them to a safe spot in the camp were I could show Piper Blackfire but I could have sworn I saw that look again from Jason who instantly put up a force smile. we were now at the beach the sun was setting and birds were in the air. I explained to Piper how I called upon my powers "Summoning Blackfire takes a TON of energy that's why I passed out earlier, since it was such a big ball of blackfire I exhausted myself" I then held out my hand in front of me and said

"Blackfire"

A little ball of blackfire then engulfed my hand.

Piper PoV

I held out his hand and said "Blackfire" then I felt the heat, It was intense.  
"By the gods" I said in total shock.

Jason PoV

"Blackfire" he said and as soon as that happened I felt as though my skin was boiling, the heat was almost unbearable.  
"By the gods" Piper said fascinated with this fire for some reason. "It was just black fire nothing special" I thought to myself.

Ryan PoV

I couldn't hold it for long so I took a look at a flock of birds in the sky and said "Sorry." and tossed it at the flock burning them all to oblivion.  
I turned to see both their eyes, with Pipers filled with fascination and Jasons was filled with shock and horror. 


	6. Capture the Flag

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 6: Capture the Flag

Ryan PoV

"Cmon Jackson faster! you can do better than that" I said as Percy made his way up the climbing wall. He finally got up to the top and said "Cheater you used your powers."

"Well if this were a real battle I would have survived and you my fine ser would have died." I said "Touche" He retorted.  
We were training for the friday capture the flag. I was now placed in the Poseiden cabin since It was only Percy there. We were dicussing battle plans when I told him about the blackfire It put a smile on his face, he then told me to go to the Hephaestus cabin and ask for Leo...

~~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~~ I got to the Hephaestus cabin and asked for Leo and he emerged and I asked him if he could build a chain gate that would never burn. He told me "It just so happens I have something just like that hold up." I waited for two minutes then Leo came back out with a box and a sword. He gave me the box of chains and the sword and told me "I've seen you can control fire and water well this sword focuses those powers test it out on the battlefield" I show I was greatful and left to get ready.

~~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~~

The teams were Poseiden, Hephaestus, Athena and, Hermes Vs Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite and, Apollo and other minor cabins I was pretty cofident in my abilty to guard the flag. It was Leo and I guarding the flag and we had a the ultimate trump card...

6:30 PM 30 minutes left

I was with Percy, Leo, the Stroll brothers and, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase dicussing battle plans. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena so she was vital in planning.  
I was listening to her plans and agreed with a lot of them until she said "Ryan you and Travis will lead the bulk of our forces in a diversion" "No have Connor lead with Travis I will stay and guard the flag with Leo" I asserted. "Why?" Annabeth questioned me.  
Leo and I told everyone our plan and Annabeth agreed to work with it.

7:00 PM

Piper PoV

"Begin" Chiron announced and with that Clarisse led Ares cabin and Apollo Cabin to face the Stroll Brothers forces. I felt relief and worry when I didn't see Percy or Ryan leading their forces, I told Jason this infomation and he nodded not looking at me or saying anything. He was acting like this the whole week and it frustrated me. Clarisse 3rd PoV

Clarisse was dominating the Stroll army. After the total defeat of the Hermes cabin troops Clarisse led her army to capture the flag with pure brute force.  
"Now where is Prissy" she said with a smile on her face.

Percy PoV

Annabeth and I worked are way through a few Aphrodite troops "Too easy" I said.  
"Don't get to cocky Seaweed Brain" she told me. "Would you like that?" I retorted with a smirk on my face. "Be queit Percy, NOT now" she told me as she put on her cap turning invisable. I ducked in the bush as I saw two troops talking about how they were going to win easy "Even Percy Jackson couldn't stand a chance against the combined forces of Ares and Apollo not to mention we have the son of Zeu-" BAM both of them were knocked out cold by Annabeth.  
"Nice one wise-girl!" I exclaimed.

Ryan PoV

Leo and I heard the marching of the enemey army led by that one Ares bitch ,Clarisse La Rue, "Are you ready?" I shouted to Leo "Yea all set here what about you?" I was, I was pumped up. The troops got to us stopping a few yards away from us.  
"IS THIS ALL!" I heard Clarisse scream to us and her people. I saw Jason and Piper in the back with worry in their eyes, I think they knew what I was about to do.  
"THIS IS ALL!" I shouted too Clarisse and with that Leo activated the device. Chains covered in oil appeared from the sky and as soon as that happened I said the words...

"Blackfire" then two balls of blackfire were produced and I threw both at the chains setting the who thing a blaze. I looked at Jason with a smile on my face and horror in his eyes.  
He shouted to Clarisse "DON'T TOUCH THE FIRE" and with that a small part of the Hermes cabin and all of Athena cabin came from behind suprising the enemey and Leo and I since we didn't know this was going to happen. I told Leo I was going to fight and help he nodded and I entered the frey. I pull out the sword Leo gave me earlier and focused with one thought... fire, then the sword bursted into flames. I fought along side the Athena troops and pushed back Clarisses forces. I used only the hilt of my sword so I wouldn't kill anyone only knock them out.

Percy PoV

Annabeth and I had the flag and we were running toward the river. The River was in sight we were about to win when I saw Jasons forces fighting Ryan and the Athena troops. Jason and Piper spotted us and as soon as they did Ryan landed right in front of them and knocked Jason out cold. We fought through a small force of Ares men but we got to the other side of the river and we won.

Piper PoV

He landed right next to us and as soon as he did Jason collapsed. I was shocked for a moment but then I pulled out Katoptris and began to fight Ryan...  
but that didn't last 3 seconds and I was knocked out.

Ryan PoV

We won but I was cut all over and everything really hurt so I just relaxed and closed my eyes and I-.

Percy PoV

I was exhasted and so was Ryan I saw him collapse from all the cuts on his body. I laughed a little then helped him to the infirmary.


	7. Jealousy

The Son of Thanatos

 **Chapter has a little SEX BE WARNED...**

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Piper PoV

I woke up on the battlefield as everyone was helping each other I helped Jason up and made the walk to the big house infirmary. We got there and I saw quite a few kids had bruises and light cuts on their skin. I knew who could have done that but that wasn't the most suprising thing, Ryan was here too with light cuts on his body everywhere.

Ryan PoV

I felt little pain, I was only really tired probably because of the blackfire or the cuts. I eventually woke up a few hours later and made my way to my cabin very slowly.  
I finally got to the Poseiden cabin and passed the house to collapse in to the water behind to cabin. It took some time but I fully healed and made my way to my bed inside the cabin.

~~~~~3 months later~~~~~

Jason PoV

"What are you doing here?" I said with worry and anger in my voice. She bite her lip and entered my cabin and closed the door, and with that she smashed her lips into mine.  
We made out for a soild 10 minutes then I led her to my blow up bed in the corner of the cabin and she pushed me down and pulled down my pants and underwear to my ankles. She then fully engulfed my fully erect cock.  
"Oh gods" I gasped "You like that hon?" she said in here sweet sultry voice.

"Fuck Drew I'm cumming" I shouted as I came inside her mouth. "Mmm" she moaned as she swallowed my load without hesitation "I screamed now it's your turn" I said and then I lifted her and placed her on the bed. She had already taken off her jean and panties while she was sucking me off, I immediately dove in eating her out. I fingered, licked and kissed her in all the places I knew she loved to be pleased and within 5 minutes of her screaming "Oh fuck Jason, yea right there" in her sexy ass voice and with that she came all over my face. I then lapped up all her juices and then she straddled me...  
Piper PoV

I was on my way to Jasons cabin until I was distracted by Leo wanting to show me something but afterwards I continued to the Zeus cabin. I then got to where all the cabins were and I made my way to Jasons and opened the door. I was horrified at what I was seeing. It was Drew Tanaka my half-sister riding my boyfriend. I didn't make a noise as I felt my eyes water and I started to cry. I silently closed the bronze door and ran far from what I had just seen. I ended up at the beach crying for the rest of the day.  
Ryan PoV

I was talking with Percy at dinner about his old quest, it was a great time. I noticed that Piper wasn't at dinner today but I brushed it off as nothing.  
Dinner finished and I told Percy I was going to go to the beach for fresh air. I got to the shore and that's when I saw Piper sitting in the sand crying. "Piper? you okay?" I asked.  
"No! got away" she said with a demanding tone but I didn't want to leave her like this so I said "Piper what's wrong?" as I sat next to her. She was sniffling from all the crying and I said one more time "What's wrong?" with a calm tone to comfort her."Jason is cheating on me with Drew" I wiped the tears off her cheecks "Fuck him then, He doesn't deserve a girl like you" I assured her staring into those ever changing eyes, after a short silence she then leaned in and our lips collided.  
I resisted and pushed her off, she seemed confused and angry that I did that and she asked me "Why?". That hurt my heart and I told her "Piper I won't take advantage of you while you are like this." I paused for about second then continued "You are an amazing girl and I do like you I will admit that" she blushed "but I won't let myself be the object for your jealousy" I told her "Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic or I watch to many movies but I would like feelings to be genuine not desperation."  
I finished. She started to smile "Hopeless romantic" she giggled, I smiled as well. I helped her up "Let me escot you to your cabin lady Mclean." I said, Piper then stopped to ask me "Actually can I stay at your cabin tonight since I don't want to even look at Drew." she said while looking down, I understood her request "Sure I'd be happy to." I said "Thanks" she said while sniffling.

Percy PoV

"HE WHAT!" I shouted in shock at the news I was just told by Ryan and I'm sure Piper heard me from inside the cabin "Don't talk about around her don't even mention Drew and Jason to anyone right now." Ryan said in a very demanding voice. I nodded and we both walked back in the cabin "Piper if you want me to I can show you around the cabin" Ryan offered her "Ok" she said and went with Ryan to take the small tour around the cabin.

Ryan PoV

After I showed Piper the "Grand Tour" she took at shower and went to sleep. I couldn't sleep, I didn't sleep, I wouldn't sle- BANG BANG BANG I heard on the door being knocked.  
I opened it and it was Jason, My eyes turn ruby red and I resisted the urge to set this motherfucker a blaze with blackfire and I did. I put on my fake smile and said "Hey Jason" I said "Hi Ryan do you know where Piper is I haven't seen her all day" he told me "No I haven't seen her either." I then patted his shoulder and wished him luck on finding her.

Piper PoV

I woke up to a knocking at the door I didn't move and I heard Ryan answer the door and another voice talk... it was Jason. "Hi Ryan do you know where Piper is I haven't seen her all day"  
I Jason said then Ryan spoke "No I haven't seen her either." I was relieved when Ryan wish him luck and shut the door. I then slowly went back to sleep.


	8. Revelations

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 8: Revelations

Ryan PoV

I had problems... lots at the moment especially making sure Piper was all right after what Jason did or should say is doing to her.  
Chiron requested my presense at the big house, so I made my way there. I go to the house and asked "Chiron? C-Chiron?" I shouted, empty. I walked down the path as I heard the familiar sound of horse hoofs, I turn around and it was Chiron "Ryan, good to see you." I nodded "Come walk with me I have a few questions to ask you."  
We walked down the path back to the big house "How old are you Ryan?" he asked "I'm 17" I told him "And how did you find the camp? No satyr brought you here so how did you find us?"  
Chiron questioned me. "I don't know really I felt a certin pull to here" I answered. We finally got back to the big house and Chiron stopped and told me "Ryan I have something to tell you." he said "Really what is it!" I asked with a little excitment in my voice "I know who your father is" He told me, my eyes opened fully "What!, Really!, What!" I exclaimed. "My reaction too" he told me "So who is he?" I asked again with excitment. "Thanatos, the god of peaceful death." I stood still shocked to finally know who my father was "What? really? What?" I said "But how do I have all the powers of other gods children." I pushed on. "I'm still trying to figure that out my boy."  
He said in a calm voice.

~~~ 1 day later ~~~

"What do you know about a god named Thanatos?" I asked Annabeth Chase "Huh? Thanatos? Well he's the god of peaceful death" she said what I already knew, "No, I mean any other infomation?"  
I said. "Well he's a lieutenant of hades and is said to be ruthless and doesn't discriminate with the lives he takes." she told me. "Thanks, I guess" I said with a certain sadness in my voice.

Piper PoV

Ryan had been acting different lately since his meeting with Chiron. I had since moved back to the Aprhodite cabin while avoid anything with Drew or Jason.  
I had seen them sneak away every once and a while and on the third time I had enough. "Jason can we talk?" I asked him "Sure Pipes." I hated that nickname. "Listen Jason I know" I said with tears in my eyes, " About what? Piper." he asked me with a confused look on his fucking face. "ABOUT DREW!" I screamed at his ignorant face, his eyes opened in horror at what I had said. My eyes filled up in tears as I told him "I saw you and Drew being... intimate" I said with some rasp in my voice from screaming at him, He looked down in shame. "Piper I-" He tried too talk but then, SMACK. I slapped him "Don't talk to me ever you fucking bastard" I started to walk away when I was tackled to the floor of his cabin,  
He then sat on top of me and put his hands on my throat. He was choking me, this wasn't the man I knew but then again he was cheating on me so how much did I know about him.  
"You think I wouldn't know notice the way you look at him you fucking hypocritical bitch!" He went on ranting. I heard the doors open "JASON!" I heard faintly scream but that could have been because I was being strangled right now. It was Leo, he ran to save me from Jasons grasp and he eventually did by knocking Jason over the head with something I didn't see.

Leo helped me out of the Zeus cabin and to the big house.


	9. Care, Love, Anger

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 9: Care, Love, Anger

Ryan PoV

I was dueling Percy in the arena when someone said Chiron needed us and it was urgent. Percy and I the made our way to the big house "What could be so bad that Chiron needed both of us" I thought to my self. Once I got through the door I saw Chiron in his wheelchair, He then motioned us to follow him. We reached where Chiron was taking us and as soon as I saw her I froze "Oh my gods, Piper!" I said as I ran to her side at the bed.  
"What happened?" I asked Chiron "Jason attacked her." Jason, that fucking name that caused her so much pain. I felt my eyes turn from the normal amethyst to a fiery red, Percy and Chiron saw my reaction to Piper "Ryan don't" Percy put his hand on my sholder, I shruged it off. I stood up and headed to the exit "Think before you act my boy" Chiron said before I left the house.  
I finally got to where all the cabins are "Jason!" I shouted as I saw him. He looked at me and relised what I was going to do. I tighted my fist and then... BAM! I punched him straight in the face and I could have sworn I heard a crack when I did, I then went to grab the collar of his shirt and when I did I start to continue to punch him for a little until I stopped and held out my 2 feet away from his face "Blackfire!" I said with anger. "If you ever talk, disrespect or do anything to Piper I swear your suffering will last an eternity"  
I told him with rage pumping within every inch of my body. I then punched his bloody face one more time before I dropped him in the dirt, leaving him to be taken to the infirmary.  
I returned to the big house and shortly after I arrived so did two people dragging Jason and his beaten body, his bloody face and dirty clothes. I stayed with Piper all night, I took a look at the marks on her neck and it angered me but I already beat Jason to a bloody pulp and I just wanted to stay with Piper now. The night was long and tiresome, I had realised a few things tonight, 1 was that Percy and Piper were the only real friends I had at camp and that seeing Piper hurt triggerd a certain fury in me, 2 was that I felt something for her something real but it was wrong as she had just gone through this... and I said it with tears in my eyes "I love you Piper" I heard a giggle from her "Man if that's all it took for you to say that, I should get choked more often." she said with rasp. "Oh gods Piper you scared me!" I said and I did in fact jump from her sudden awakening but I had realised what I said and I blushed. My face was as red as my eyes when I attacked Jason. "Did you really mean that though?" she questioned "Yes, I meant every word" I answered, and with that I let passion take over. I leaned into her and she did too, our lips met and I couldn't describe how it felt, well a few words came up like WOW, or AMAZING. I was wildly inexperienced in this sort of thing but Piper she was amazing and I eventually I got the hang of it. Our lip then parted much to my despair "Wow" I gasped, a smile appeared on her face "Will you stay?" she asked "I won't leave until you want me to." I told her.

After about 2 hours of talking and kissing we both fell asleep. 


	10. My Soul

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 10: My Soul

I have been taking care of Piper for a few day's now and Chiron has just gotten back from Olympus was clearly distressed. "Chiron are you okay?" I asked with worry, his eyes darted to my "Unfortunately my boy I am not, come sit." he gestured for me to take a seat. "I know how you exist how you were born."  
My eyes opened, did he really have the the answer to the question I asked myself the most. "Ryan your soul is... not all yours." he said "Huh?" I retorted "You have a normal demi-god soul but somehow it is infused with the souls of other dead demi-gods, that is why you have the powers you do." He said with dread in his voice.  
"But I don't think that is what is disturbing you." I asked, he nodded "Blackfire has grown in the hearts of humans exponentially since the late 80's and it has reached it boiling point."  
He paused for a second "If Blackfire isn't eradicated the planet is doomed" he said with fear "Then how do we destroy it" I asked "We must destroy the source." he said "And what's the source?" I asked and with that he said something I would have never thought to hear.  
"The source Ryan, is your father, Thanatos."

"HOW!?" I said in shock "Thanatos has of late become... eratic and now kills left and right. When he does this family and friends start to harbor hatred for the gods, that is the reason blackfire growth has went up." I was in awe at what Chiron was say "If you remove your father from his postion of power then you will destroy the rise of so much blackfire."  
I realise what he had just said and could only say "Me?" 


	11. I am yours and you are mine

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 11: I am yours and You are mine

Piper PoV I was in my cabin alone thinking about... Ryan, I slowly slid my hand down my panties and started to rub myself while thinking about him.  
I kept on plesuring myself for a few minutes until someone opened the door. I didn't have time to react and he walked in...  
It was Ryan.  
He gasp at the sight and covered his eyes "Oh shit s-s-sorry so sorry I should have knocked sorry!" he told me. I let lust control me as I walked to him "It's ok Ryan you don't need to be sorry." I pulled his hand down and he took a deep breath "But the rul-" I held my fingers to his lips and said "Fuck the rules. I want you."  
He nodded to me and asked "Piper are you sure?" and after he said that I tackled him on one of the beds and kissed him, I took off my shirt and now I was in gray panties and bra only "Does this answer your question?" I asked with a sultry voice.  
Ryan PoV

"Does this answer your question?" Piper asked me with a sexy voice and I nodded. She was straddling me but I still had all my clothes on, I quickly pulled off my shirt and Piper felt that I was rock hard "Oh is somebody excited?" That got me even harder. Piper started to take off my belt, she finally it off and slid my pants and at the same time lowered her body toward my cock. She got both my pants and underwear, Piper then grabbed my cock and began to stroke me. I was at her mercy, the pleasure surged through my body and even more when she started using her head. "UGH fuck Piper!" I got her off me and she frowned "You don't like it?"  
she said and that broke me "No, baby it was great but if you continued I would have cum in your mouth." She smiled at me.  
"What's wrong with that?" she told me with that oh so sexy voice "Plus I want to give you pleasure too." I told her. I then lifted her and placed her on the bed, I began with taking off her bra and once I did that I lowered my mouth to her right nipple and then took it into my mouth. I circled my tougue around it and I received a moan of pleasure from her. I took one of my hands and lowered it into her panties and felt that she was soaking wet, I began to rub her at first then I inserted two fingers into her.  
Piper was moaning loadly now but thanks to the Aphrodite cabin being soundproof just for sex, so Piper didn't muffle her moans.

I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and she let out a loud yet erotic scream of pleasure.

Piper PoV

There was so much pleasure running through me I couldn't take it anymore, his finger brought me overwhelming pleasure.  
"Oh Gods! FUCK!" I screamed as if I was elysium. I slowly came back down to earth from my high "Are you ready?" I asked him "Ready for what?" while giving me a smirk when he said it. I then let him be on the bottom as I had more experience in this area since I am the daughter of the goddess of love. Slowly I eased down his long shaft, inch by inch.  
I could tell that Ryan was enjoying it from his facial expressions, but I saw something in his eyes as I sinking into him. His eyes turned red and he took control of me and said words that sent chills through my body "To slow." He then lifted me up and bent me over the bed and slid his entire length into me.  
"Oh Shit! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" I shouted as my lover pounded into me relentlessly.  
Ryan PoV

I don't know what got into me, I was pounding into Piper and feeling so much pleasure I really didn't care what was happening to me.  
I then grabbed a handful of Pipers hair and received a yelp, it felt as if I wasn't in control of my body "Scream my name bitch!" I demanded not knowing where this side of me was coming from. "Oh fuck Ryan! You're so fucking big! You like filling this tight little puss-ahhhhh" I heard her say as her walls tighten once again but this time I let myself go as well.  
I filled Pipers pussy with my cum and I felt both our juices within her pussy as I slipped out of her. I felt my eyes return from light red to dark amethyst.  
Watching Piper was the greatest thing I could have asked for, she was still recovering from her orgasm.  
She turned to me "Mmmm I like this side of you." she told me with those perfect eyes "Really? I was afraid you would get mad at me." I said.  
"What?! No baby it was and felt amazing." that earned me a giggle and a cute smile from the beauty.

Piper PoV Ryan really was a romantic out of the bed but behind closed doors he was an animal, but I loved it. We talked about things when I asked him "Hey why did you come here?" "Oh yeah that. Do you want to come save the world with me?" he said as blank as possible "What? How?" I questioned him.  
He told me everything about his father and his soul. "Ok. I'll come with you." I told him "REALLY?" he asked suprised by my answer. "Yes, I am yours and you are mine." I told him. He laughed at my words "That has to be even more cheesier than half the shit I say." he giggled.  
"No, really Thank you Piper." he told me as he got dressed and left the cabin.


	12. The Nightmares

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 12: The Nightmares

Ryan PoV

I got Percy and Annabeth to come on the quest with Piper on I today it took some convincing but I did it. It was after dinner and I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. We were going in 2 days so I had to.  
I fell on my bed, I was thinking about my day with Piper and slowly drifting into a deep sleep.  
I was in a familiar setting... the darkness, the cold, the fear. I saw Piper in the middle of it, I try to scream to her but she can't hear me. I also hear a voice "You are leaving me now are you." it said, I turned to see Piper once again crying at the beach again but not about Jason this time "Why? Did you DO THIS! WHY!" Then the image disappeared and a new one came I was on a beach staring out into the ocean and again I heard it "You are leaving me now are you." I was then transported to a cliff, Piper was there with me but suddenly I was stabbed by her. I fell to the darkness and now one final image appeared before me. The burning of my shroud, I tried to touch them and tell them I was ok but no one heard me. Once again the words filled my head "You are leaving me now are you."  
"You are leaving me now are you."  
"You are leaving me now are you."  
This repeated over and over and over again until I finally awoke screaming.

These nightmares repeated over the next few days and the same thing woke me up everytime

"You are leaving me now are you." Who was that speaking? 


	13. Trust me

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 13: Trust me

Ryan

"How exactly to I kill the god of death?" I said with a huge headache from not sleeping "Well my boy, your best chance would be to destroy his mortal form."  
Chiron answered my questioned. "YES BECAUSE THAT IS SO SIMPLE!" I shouted "Calm down child, why are you screaming?" he asked "I-I'm so sorry Chiron I haven't been able to sleep since I'm having these nightmares." I said. Chiron looked curious and worried "What were they about." he asked "It's not the nightmare that wakes me from sleep but the voice." I left out the part of my death in my night terrors not wanting to worry Chiron. "Then what is it my boy?" he spoke and I answered "I keep hearing "You are leaving me now are you." It wakes me every night." Chiron looked at me clearly troubled by my revelation.

Piper

Ryan had been a bit irritated lately, he told me it was because he couldn't sleep but I don't think he is telling me everything.  
I was talking with Percy about him and he says Ryan talks in his sleep and wakes screaming. I want to trust him but after everything it's hard to do.  
Ryan

"Broken Top mountain is where you will find the portal to your fathers lair." he told me. The portal we were talking about has never been seen since the 80's around the time Thanatos began his plan. "So I had to find this portal in time and kill my very own father, what a quest."  
~~~2 days later~~~

Piper

"I've talked to Percy about your... dreams, please tell me the truth Rye" I said but also kind of demanded. He looked into my eyes as we layed on the bed together this night. "I-I dreamed of seeing the burning of my shroud... no one saw or heard me, I tried to speak but I was invisable." he told me with some fear. "Then let me show you that you are not." I said as I straddled him.

Ryan

After a particularly fun night with Piper I was able to go to sleep without fear, but that didn't help me as I once again found myself standing on a ledge with Piper.  
I saw it coming once again and I couldn't do anything about it, she plunged her dagger into my heart. Piper then spoke but not in her voice but the one that has plagued me in all of these nightmares. "You are leaving me now are you." I woke sweating, screaming, and scared. I somehow managed not to wake Piper but I had to get out and get some fresh air.

I walked to the place I always went to comfort myself, the beach. The whole way there I kept hearing the same voice "You are leaving me now are you."

Piper

"NO!" he screamed as I awoke. He quickly got up and dressed himself, he kiss my fore head before exiting the cabin.

I also got dressed after Ryan left following him to the beach. He was staring at the ocean when I sat next to him "You kill me." he said with tears in his eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. He then proceeded to tell me about his dreams.  
He told me everything to the burning of the shroud, me, and a voice.

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Ryan

It was time to begin our quest, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and I started the journey to Broken Top Mountain. 


	14. Night Meals (Fixed)

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 14: Night Meals

Piper

After a few days on the road we finally made it to Oregon.  
We stayed in a town called Bend near the mountain so if we couldn't find the portal that day we could come back the next. Percy and Anna beth got their own room as did Ryan and I. Ryan and I started talking about the things when he put on some music on "This is one of my favorite songs."  
He said as the music played. He started slowly dancing, I laughed as he did but then I was pulled toward him "C'mon Piper dance." he asked while moving to the beat "I don't know how." I told him and as soon as I said that he turned me around so my back was on his chest and he also grabbed the back of my hands. He began dancing once again but this time I was with him, well he was controling the movements but I found it quite fun. We danced for what felt like hours together. Ryan ended up putting on a slow dance song and guided me through everything. I began to become consumed with lust and are lips met in the middle of the dance. I could have done this for hours with him but I wanted a little something else,  
if you know what I mean.  
The music stopped as this kiss began to turn in something more.  
Ryan lifted his arms to take off his shirt and he helped me get mine off as well, we fell on to the bed while we continued to make out and undress.  
Our lips parted and he started to lick and kiss down until he met my other set of lips. He ever so slowly licked my slit "Stop teasing baby." I told him. "Not yet love." he told me.  
"What a fucking tease" I thought to myself as he continued.  
After what felt like an eternity he finally started to give me real pleasure. He inserted two fingers into my entrance, I moaned in pleasure as he made a come hither motion making me scream in ecstasy. "You like that Hollywood?" He said teasing me with a nickname he gave me, I used to hate it but overtime I began to grow fond of it. He started to rub my clit with his thumb, not even ten seconds after he began to do this I felt insane pleasure overcome me. My eyes rolled back as my walls tighted around his fingers "Ohgods!OhGods!OHGODS!" I shouted,  
I'm pretty sure everyone in this motel could hear me. As my massive orgasm subsided I heard a knock at the door, the voice on the other side was Annabeth "Hey love birds Percy and I are going out to get something to eat you guys want anything?" she asked us "Anything that doesn't have peanuts is ok with me!" Ryan answered her question. "I'm ok" I said then paused "I have plenty to eat here." I say with a smirk, Ryans jaw drops as I make the comment "OK! I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. CYA!" Annabeth exclaims before leaving.  
I then force him on his back and I start to lower myself towards his member. "Mmm" I moan "My favorite meal." I say with a husky voice, I feel him twitch in my hand as I say that.  
I start stroking him and kissing him ever so slowly, "Yummy." I say as I engulf him. "Oh shit Piper!" He moans as I pleasure him. Being a child of Aprhodite has its perks like the lack of a gag reflex is great so I can give my lover immense satisfaction.  
I put all my effort into this blowjob and my efforts were rewarded with moans of pleasure from Ryan. "Oh...fuck Pi...per.. fuck..cum!" was all he could muster up before blowing his load in my mouth. I swallowed it like I usually do and stand back up, I look into his dazed face, he looks back up at me with his amethyst eyes and starts to giggle as they turn ruby red.  
He pulls me to the bed and crashes his lips into mine, we both wrestle for dominance but he ends up winning that fight. Our lips part making me whine but soon that turns into a yelp as he flips our position so he is on top now, not caring about going slowly since we are both extremely horny in one swift trust he has his full lenth in me, making me cry out in pain and pleasure.  
We both moan loadly as he trust in and out "Fuck you're tight" he comments as I reach my orgasm.

After serveral orgasms that sent me to elysium I on top of my passed out boyfriend with his dick still in me, I can't sleep since I was still kind of horny and I'm watching this movie with this kid named Logan Lerman, and It's about greek myth but since it is made by humans I just love watching them to see how wrong they really are. You know trying to get yourself off with out waking up the other party is really hard but I here a knock at the door "Yes?!" I yell at whoever is at the door, "Piper, we got food!" the man says on the other side of the door and that voice belongs to non-other than Percy Jackson. I quickly get up and open the door a little bit to not show well everything and grab the bag from Percy, "We got Ryan a burger and you milady a salad." he tells me "Thanks Percy!" I say with haste. Percy gets a small smirk on his face once he notices why I have the door a crack open "Well you two have fun." he says making me blush.

I turn to see Ryan silently laughing his ass off at the whole ordeal. I sit down next to him and lightly punch him on the arm, "Here." I give him the wrapped burger and take out my salad. "What? Hades is nothing like that!" he tells the TV.

After we finish our meals and the movie ends Ryan once again falls asleep, tired to I too again shift into the position I was in before Percy came. I then slide him in me, making both of us moan. "The fuck is your libido?" he ask startling me a bit "Not that I'm complaining I like this." he assures me before closing his eyes again. I slowly start to motion my hips up and down, both of us are breathing is heavy as I do this. We both moan queitly to each other "Oh fuck." Ryan exclaims at the vast amount of pleasure surging through his body.  
"I love you." I say as I reach the biggest orgasm I've ever had "I love you too." he says as he also gains caring about having a cock in me when I sleep I pass out and so does he.

Ryan

"Gods! I have an amazing girlfriend" I think as I let myself be taken by Morpheus in to the land of my dreams.  
I am in a familiar setting on this beach once again and I here a voice from behind me "I love you." and I turn to see I am in a battlefield now, I again turn to see Piper with her blade sheathed in my heart, I fall to the ground to find my self back in Central Park, New York. What a beautiful day until I hear gunshots coming from behind me again. I hear a voice scream at the top of his lungs, I recognize this voice as my own as a huge explosion of blackfire shortly follows.  
The image fades to reveal a man made of blackfire. The aura I sense radiates pure evil, "Who are you?" I ask him only to be engulfed by blackfire.  
The pain is unbearable I scream for help but no one answers... no one ever answers except the voice. "You are leaving me now are you."

I open my eyes to the real world. I look at the ceiling then down at Pipers sleeping smiling face, so peaceful, so beautiful. I guess Piper didn't want to take me out of her after what we did and just left me in. That would explain her smile, I guess I was moving in my sleep. I silently laugh to myself, "This girl is crazy!" I think to myself as I look at her face,  
I look down to see where we are well... connected and smile, "I could get used to this." I say. 


	15. Looking for Death

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 15: Looking for Death

Ryan

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooh, I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at a-" the music stops the middle of the song making Percy and I moan in anger "Oh C'mon!" Percy said frustrated.

"Damn I guess it's the blizzard." I told him in a dissapointed tone. "Thank the god though, sorry baby but you suck at singing." Annabeth directed toward Percy, he feigned being offended by her comment.  
I laughed while looking down the road and see the path Annabeth told me about "Welcome ladies and me to Broken Top mountain" I joked and received a playful punch on the arm from Jackson. I parked the car and turned to Percy and a certain sleeping beauty "Wake up, Hollywood!" I shake her leg making her eyes slowly open up "Huh? Oh hey guys. Just having a nice dream"  
she said as she jerked up and shot me a devilish smirk for a second that neither Percy or Annabeth saw.  
"Errr. Okay let's get this fucking show on the road!" I say as I exited the car.  
The storm died down as we scaled the mountain, "We should split up." Annabeth told us all. "Zoinks Scoob." I mutter to myself earning a glare from the daughter of Athena. All though I didn't want to we needed to find this portal, so I said yes to her plan and we all split up "Be careful Hollywood." I say to Piper as I kiss her forehead.

"Gods I hate my father!" I say as I look down at the bottom of the mountain, I fear heights so this is me basically shitting myself.  
"Ryan!" I heard a yell from behind me. This voice was the one that has been haunting my dreams, the figure appeared far off and I began to run towards it.  
She started to walk away turning to a corner. As I turned this corner I only see the color of her hair. Caramel. Then in an instant she vanishes and I feel the floor from under me break.  
I fall into darkness of a endless pit.

Percy

Don't you just love scaling mountains in the middle of a light storm and when you fucking hate being in the sky. Yup as you can tell I hate heights along with my brother and father.  
"Why did I have to have this fatal flaw?" I say half-hearted. I finally get to a large flat part of the mountain and start scaling once again.  
That's when I heard it, a scream of pain. I get so scared I slip while climbing and land on my back making me gasp in pain. I look to my side and see the source of the shriek. Annabeth.  
I quickly get up and run toward her "ANNABETH!" I yell as a armored figure appears behind her and stares at me with his crimson red eyes and then proceeds to blast my girlfriend with blackfire. "NOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I collaspe to my knees. The man walks up to me in his heavy armor, I can only see his eyes since his head is covered by a black hood.  
He starts to laugh "You are nothing." he growls in a ghostly voice. I sit there broken with tears in my eyes, I look back up at him to see him vanish before my eyes before I fall into a pit.  
Annabeth "NOOOOO!" I hear Percy in the distance, I turn to see a huge ball of blackfire behind me my eyes widened "Fuck!" I say to myself as I start to run for my life. I run for what seemed like forever until I came to a wall. I fumbled with my equipment and start to climb. I look down at the blackfire at the bottom and then look up and see a man in armor and a hood covering his face. "HELP PLEASE!" I beg him, but instead he lifts his hand and produces blackfire. He blast it at me and I am forced to let go.  
"I love you Percy." I think as I fall to my oblivion, but I am saved from death by a hole opening up in the ground and swallowing me up in to a dark endless chasm.  
Piper Walking around this mountain is pretty nice, the snow falling and the cold send shivers up my body "I wonder how the others ar-" My thought is interrupted by Ryan climbing up an edge "Hey Hollywood fancy seeing you here!" he tells me "Are you sure you didn't just follow me up here." I shoot him a smile and with that he grabs me and we kiss.  
I melt in his arms like snow, oh how I love this man. The kiss becomes more passionate but before things can got any further Ryan pushes me down a pit. As I fall I see his face,  
blank, dead, sorrowful. 


	16. The Shadow

The Son of Thanatos

Sorry for the short chapter -Kraken

Chapter 16: Shadow

I jerk up "Cunt!" I curse as I look around. i'm in a dark room with a orb in the center. I rub my head and a mist breaks out of the orb and takes form of various shadows.  
"Ryan Blackfire" the voice says in a raspy voice, "I see you know what my last name means." I tell the shadow, "I know everything about you my prince. Your title, your past,  
your future, your desires..." It responds. "Prince?" I ask it "Yes, my lord you are the son of Thanatos and this is his palace." it informs me. "Who are you? how do you know everything about me?" I question. "I was placed here by the late Lord Kronos for traveling through time using his power. I traveled everwhere I forgot most but I will never forget you and the role you and your lover play." he answers me. "If you know so much about me then answer me this shadow. Who is the voice that haunts me." I demand an answer. "Of course little lord, You hear the voice of the one you will love." he tells me confusing me "But that isn't Pipers voice I hear."  
"Yes, young prince." the shadows voice haunting me.  
I wonder about this for a second before another question pops up into my head. "How do I defeat my father without destroying peaceful death." I say "Hahahaha" he laughs "You still believe the false, your father is not the source young one. You are." he retorts I then feel a powerful presense enter the room from behind. I turn to see him, a muscular dark skined fellow who I instantly realise is.  
My father. Thanatos.  
He then holds my head between his hands and opens his mouth. I suddenly feel tired but I feel a great pain as I realise what he is doing. He is taking over my body,  
I try to fight back but I am too late. He takes control and I am forced into the depths of my own mind.

I wake up to see Percy, Piper, and Annabeth chained to the wall. I can see through my own eyes but I am not iin control of my body, my mind is intact and I figure out I can access the library that is the mind of my father. It feels like hours since I have been searching until I finally found it. I enter the memory and see the shadow speaking to Thanatos "Now that the heart is human form you can control it but it is now mortal." the shadow speaks. "I will protect the boy until we are ready then." Father says.  
"Yes, you must not let the heart die. If the boy dies." the shadow stops to rephrase "If the heart dies. Everything we worked for will have been for nothing."  



	17. Battle of Death Island part 1

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 17: Battle of Death Island

Ryan

So I have to die... huh... cool. I am then ejected out of the memory and into the real world to see a gigantic cloud of blackfire in the sky entering my chest, or my heart.. I know what I must do.  
I try with all my might to force Thanatos out of my mind and I cause him great pain while I try to liberate my body. He screams in pain as I take control "QUICK GET READY!" I yell at my friends as I blast their chains off. I am in pain now as my father takes control. Piper

"QUICK GET READY!" Ryan screams and releases us from the chains and then shrieks again as Thanatos takes control. We quickly grab our weapons from a nearby stand. Percy charges Thanatos while he is recovering and breaks a wall that leads outside of the fortress. We are on a cliff over looking the ocean. Percy get totally bitch smacked across the small battlefield. Annabeth and I circle around Thanatos and attack him at the same time. He dodges all of our slashes and stabs without any effort at all. He then draws a sword from out of thin air and slashes Annabeth across the arm and toses her to where Percy is bumping into him.  
"So you are the whore who seduced my son." Thanatos says in Ryans voice making my heart sink but angering me.  
I fght him with a new found rage "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I yell while attacking I manage to slash him in the chest, arms, and legs suprising him.  
I quickly tire and his wounds instantly heal, he grabs my throat and lift my up. I choke and manage to say "Ryan help me."  
And just like that Thanatos screams again and Ryan reappears and lets me go. Ryan then collaspes and then starts to speak loudly.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yells.  
Then I see a mist slowly exit Ryan through his mouth and eyes and take the shape of a man. Thanatos.  
Annabeth and Percy then come up beside me having recovered. Thanatos stands tall and tosses Ryan "You will all die." He says in a calm voice as he draws his sword.  
All three of us battle him together and have him on the ropes when he suddenly spreads his wings. "You will all perish to BLACKFIRE!" he exclaims as he takes the blackfire from the big cloud and lobs it at all three of us. I can only watch as the ball of oblivion approaches us but stops in its tracks. I turn to Ryan who is holding it back with all his might.  
"NO! I will not let you do this!" he demands and tosses back to his father. It hits the god of death but he only falls to the ground and gets back up seconds later to engage Ryan in a epic battle. They each wound the other until Thanatos falls to his knees and Ryan takes his sword and impales the god.  
Ryan then turns to the huge blackfire cloud and begins to absorb it into his body.  
"Ryan, Son don't do this... PLEASE" Thanatos pleads to his son.  
"We can rule together, there will be no more death, no more suffering please DON'T!" he yells.  
Ryan coldly replies "Nothing last forever."  



	18. Battle of Death Island part 2

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 18: Battle on Death Island part 2

Ryan

"Nothing last forever." I say calmly but you could tell I was furious.

Thanatos looked around in panic at the result of this fight.

"PLEASE! SON!" He grovels at my feet. "I won't let you kill anyone!" I yell at him. "No! NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" He shrieks and pulls out the sword from his chest with a grunt.

Then he dematerializes be for my eyes once again and enters my mind for the second time.

Eagle PoV

"Olympus will fall tonight and from the destruction of their marble palaces, I will save us from their past and future mistakes. I will lead us into a world where no one

suffers. A world of no death. A world without consequence, without restraints, without gods, A world with freedom!" Thanatos monologues then attacks the three demi-gods standing

before him. The sound of swords colliding fill the air and it starts to rain. The water gives Percy a advantage that he takes and engages Thanatos with renewed strength, but what

Percy does not realise at the moment is that since Thanatos is in control of Ryan's body the rain also boost his power as well.

"You die here, Perseus Jackson." The god of death says. CLANK. Their swords meet and now it is a bout of the mighty.

"AHHHHH" They both shout their heads off to overpower the other until Thanatos beats Percy and takes his sword. Percy collaspes to his knees and Thanatos prepares to behead the

Hero of Olympus.

But just in the nick of time a certain daughter of Athena rushes up and slashes Thanatos across the back making him turn and kick Percy down. Piper joins the fray as she and Annabeth

once again battle the god. Thanatos dominates the fight but Piper and Annabeth adapt to the gods fighting style and hold their own against his onslaught.

Thanatos then saw flaws in both girls styles and exploited them both. He went for Piper first by grabbing her because of his superior speed and breaks it easily then like

deja vu hurls her at a wall. He sees flaws in Annabeths footing and trips in demi-goddess and proceeds to break both her legs and hands. Thanatos draws his sword to finish off the

three when his essence his ejected out of Ryan's body. Both the god and his son look tired but Ryan gets to his feet first and grabs his father.

Punches land all over the body of death.

After punching Thanatos in the face a couple hundred times and balls a few thousand Ryan drops the broken god.

"The death of billions will not help anything, you are selfish father and that will and is your downfall. You are alone" Aterignis rants, and with that the rain stops.

Ryan then punches Thanatos one more time knocking the god out cold.

A injured Percy limps over in a hurting Annabeth "Hold on wise-girl, we did it, we won."


	19. Fate of the Heart

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 19: Fate of the Heart

Ryan

"We did it, we won." I hear Percy say and I turn around to look at Piper's broken hand, I heal it to the best of my ablity but I'm not an expert healer.

I then walk up to the edge of the cliff. I take a deep breath of relief and say

"Our mission is not done yet" I pause "The gods were misinformed, Thanatos is not the source. I am, I am the heart of blackfire."

I watch as the horror spread on Percy and Annabeth's faces but Piper walks up to me

"What do you mean "Heart?" baby?" she ask me with worry.

I look in to her beautiful eyes and feel tears swell up "I'm the source of blackfire in the world not my father... Piper... I must di-" SMACK I receive a slap from Piper who is now

a wreck. "NO! PLEASE! NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! PLEASE RYAN DON"T GO I LOVE YOU!" she cries to me

"Please stay. Stay with me." she whispers to me making my dam of tears break too and I pull Piper

into a deep kiss.

Thanatos

I lay in a pool of my own blood, beaten and broken.

"I have failed to save them, but most of all I have failed you my beloved son. It seems I am the one who sets you on this path." I think to myself while I

silently cry to myself.

I have failed.

Ryan

"I can't my love. Just show you love me by moving on." I say as I pull away from the kiss. "But I lo-" I put my finger on her lips.

"I know." I say as I pull her dagger from its sheath and place it in her hands and aim it for my chest. "I love you." I say as I lean in to kiss her one more time. I am at peace,

I accept my fate. As we kiss I force Pipers hand to plunge the dagger into my chest and with that I gasp for air. I see the black in my hair vanish like a dying fire and it all turns

pure white. I take this as a sign I have completed my task, I stumble backwards toward the ledge "See you later, Hollywood." I tell Piper before falling to the water below.

My vision fades.

Piper

"I know" he says shushing me and pulls my dagger from the sheath and puts it in my hand and places the tip at his chest.

"I love you." he tells me and our lips meet one final time.

He then makes me stab his chest with my dagger, he gasp in pain and backs up "See you later, Hollywood." and with that he falls.

I fall to my knees with sorrow from my lost. I feel.

Empty

Useless

Nothing.

After being on my knees for a long time I stand up and help Percy help Annabeth walk.

We find a portal back to Broken Top and we all get back to the car. We drive in silence for Ryan.

The car pulls up to the motel in bend and I enter my room, alone. Once I close the door I collapse and start to ball my eyes out.

I end up passing out on the bed from hurting, crying, and being pretty tired.

Percy

I've lost many people in my time as a demi-god but nothing compares to this.

Losing family it's not fair. Losing anyone is not fair, but I understand his sacrifice. I ask myself non the less "Why? Why must the fates be so cruel?"

I think as I take care of Annabeth.


	20. A New Hero

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 20: A New Hero

Calypso

I walk on the beach as I usually do for hours on end pacing up and down, but I see the body of a man washed up on the shore.

"Already?!" I say was I run to him.

I squat next to him and see the stab wound in the middle of his chest, it's big and will take a while to heal but I also see the water slowly healing him.

"Another Son of Poseiden." I think to myself as I look at his face. He's has pure white hair and his skin is pale from some illness that he got from the wound.

I carry his body to my cave and once I get there I place him on the bed and begin healing him

"Do not worry dear hero." I say as I let a tear fall from my eyes and roll down my face.

"He will not stay, they never stay." I think to myself.

~~~1 year later~~~

He has been in a coma for a year and I do worry but I am also thankful, atleast someone else is here.

The Fates are indeed cruel, finally they send a man who stays but I don't know anything about him in the slightest. Not his name, not anything.

I fall asleep next to him in the bed and take a deep breath and enter a deep sleep.


	21. Epilogue

The Son of Thanatos

Chapter 21: Epilogue

Percy

It's been a year since the fight with Thanatos and the three of us are getting better after what happened that day.

I've been helping out Annabeth with her rehab since she still hasn't fully healed. Piper seems better but I see and hear it in her voice and eyes.

No one in camp ever brings up Ryan while with her because that would cause her to breakdown and lock herself away for days at a time.

The campers still honor Ryan and hold him in very high regard, well everyone except Jason but no one gives a fuck about what that ass says.

Speaking of ,Grace, the Hunt has arrived today and I am both scared about seeing Thalia. I'm not sure she knows what Ryan did to her brother I guess he will tell her.

She'll hate Ryan and that is what I do NOT want.

Sometimes I get dreams of Calypso my biggest "What if" I talk to Chiron about them but he tells me to brush them off.

I do miss him though, I'm alone again in this fucking cabin.

"Rest in Peace brother." I say as I fall asleep.

 **That's It for this story a sequel is being written as you read this, but it will take a few days so watch out for the next story titled**

 **The Daughter of Atlas. -Kraken**


End file.
